Scenario: Into the Darkness
Beginning __TOC__ in 2054 after decades of pollution the sun had been blocked out and 10s of millions of species died out in the panic the governments of the world collected DNA samples from the species that died out which was all many resource wars followed until the light bulb farms which created a semi-stable food source and gave humankind to step out into the sun not that they would be doing so for a long time however it was very corrupted that went on for 25 years until hegemon who turned the farms into a government organization Light bulb Farms Under the Hegemon's guidance, industry returned to operational status, bit by bit. The first factories produced light bulbs; the first power plants were used for both those factories and their light bulbs. These light bulbs were set up in all of the New Societies across the world, bringing light to the abandoned farms. Only in this way could the plants survive, and humanity along with it. With the establishment of a reliable source of food, the question of what animals should also be allowed to consume such resources rose to the fore. Activists demanded that the Hegemon allow all animals to consume some of the produce of the light bulb farms. Always the pragmatist, the Hegemon never gave in to popular demand. The survival of the human race came first, beyond the survival of millions of flora and fauna species. Not one bit of the light from these light bulbs was given to nature. It was brutal, yes, and it certainly spelled a mass extinction like never before seen, reminiscent only of four or five cataclysms in the memory of the earth's billion years of life. But it had to be done. The First Five Year Plan Once the food source was established and found to be adequate for an indefinite amount of time, the Hegemon turned his attention to the rapid promotion of industry. Following the records of the Kremlin archives, he installed various Stalinist policies, cutting down on consumer goods while stressing the need for capitalist goods. All the while, he stressed the goal that everyone was concerned of: the establishment of a defensive shield of nuclear missile-launching satellites around the earth. There were no genocides any more; unlike in the Stalinist eras, now each human being was priceless, and his/her contribution to the society was clearly felt. The object-oriented Hegemon quickly forged various Administrations for the First Five Year Plan. Each had its own leadership apparatus, with the ranks of "Steward", "Bureaucrat", and "Administrator" overseeing the happenings of the world. Meanwhile, the Hegemon seemed to have greatly aged beyond his years. Legacy of the Plan And, as the Hegemon had promised, he delivered: the First Five Year Plan was a tremendous success. He published an article in the Hegemony radio network that ran the title: :"Dizzy with Success! At long last..." --The Hegemon It seemed strangely reminiscent of the Stalinist eras that the survivors had studied back in high school. And this time, it was no facade. There was no room for mistakes. By the end of the First Five Year Plan, the industry had revived and was beginning to turn out parts for the colonization of space. The Hegemon never told his subjects the true aim of the Five Year Plans. It was not, as he had declared and as many had supposed, the creation of a defensive shield of satellites that could repel meteorites. It was the colonization of the moon, of Mars, of the asteroid belt, and beyond. Because the Hegemony subscribed to a wiser philosophy: :"Don't put all of your eggs in one basket." --an ancient philosopher For, up to now, that was exactly what humanity had done. Even with a defensive shield, there would not be total security for the human race. The Cataclysm was a wake-up call. If it had been a few times larger, there would be no possible recovery...from extinction. Category:Scenario:Cataclysm Category:Geopolitics 2050s